It's About Time
by hilariberri
Summary: A story involving time and conspiracy. One despises the other...so what's another twin supposed to do? Fight back? Protecting her parents isn't easy, with her own sibling on the bad guy's side...makes everything almost impossible...
1. Chapter 1

Gaze: This is my first fic that I wrote that was deleted and reposted as a better story so just sit there and read and hopefully, you'll review at the end. Please?

Summary: REPOST of the old first fic. Kai and Hil fic. Klaire their daughter travels back into the past, 22 years back and knows nothing of the old days and Japan. But knows and follows a dangerous mission: protect her teenage version parents and kill off her dad's old company partners and every single enemy that's plotting to kill off every single of Bladebreakers and their families. Since she is a spy and plans to be in more danger than she already is in! At the same time she struggles to keep her secret from her parents who are still getting to know each other's feelings.

It's About Time

Chapter 1: Girl Who Went Back In Time

---

Two people stood inside an empty meeting room, arguing as they waited for the CEO and other scientists and their main agent to arrive. Hilary had to desperately talk them out of their drastic ideas.

Hilary fixed her glasses as she asked, "Are you sure this is the only way?"

She was now an adult with long brown hair tied into a high ponytail in a long white coat. She had become part of the experiment they were doing.

"Can't I do it?" Hilary glared at the old man as she clutched onto her binder filled with the scientific arrangements.

"It'll be too overwhelming for it; the portal can only split a molecular structure of a teenage-sized person. If an adult ever so goes through here, who knows what will happen to them when they come out on the other side!" the old man exclaimed.

"He's right," Kai entered the room in his usual business suit. Hilary gazed desperately at him.

"What are we going to do? They're already back there, planning how to kill us! Mika and the other people we've tested earlier won't be back in another year, _if _they're still alive!" Hilary cried.

"In other words, ask someone else to do this mission! She can't do it! She's just a child!" Hilary said sternly.

Kai's eyes were downcast then slowly replied, "She _our _child. Klaire is going and that's final. Everything is arranged."

Hilary faced herself away from him. Klaire was doomed. "How will we know that Klaire will make it?"

"A clone will stay here. We've already made her with Klaire's DNA so whatever happens to Klaire, it will happen to our clone," Kai said blankly walking down the stairs to Hilary.

"I will not have a clone for a daughter!" Hilary screeched.

"We can't send the clone back. She's mentally incapable of following along the mission," Kai barked back as a bluenette followed his tracks and stood in between them. She was dressed in a white hospital gown and white slippers. She held a pillow in her arms; her crimson eyes blank and weary.

"Is this she?" Hilary tilted her head down to meet gaze with the clone. The double seemed so lifeless; her top blue hair ruffled into a mess and her loose darker blue braids.

"It is me," the replica replied slowly. Hilary placed a palm on her cheek; it was icy cold. This was truly a clone…learning how to talk. Slowly, she took her hand away, 'It's going to be hard. I haven't got any other choice.'

"Alright," Hilary looked up to her husband, "I'm sure there's one more room for a triplet. Just do it now before my mind changes."

'About time,' Kai thought happily.

---

Three days later…

Clueless, she stood in front of a door looking at with awe. The door was at least twenty feet high and fifteen feet wide.

"How do you feel?" Kai asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She had been through a long surgical procedure of placing devices inside her body, making her almost nearly impossible to die. The excruciating pain on her back was still there but the stomach pain had gone away.

"I'm fine," she lied looking at the watch Kai had given her.

"I am relieved," the replica smiled. Her hair was fixed and slowly, life crept into her dark empty eyes.

Klaire turned to herself completely to the clone, "You can talk?"

"Yes, I can," the copy replied in a hypnotic tone.

"I'm ready to go then," she said raising her head up to her father.

---

Just several minutes later the whole laboratory was flocked with scientists and Klaire was ready to go. In her father's beyblading clothes back when he was fifteen, she waited in front of the same tall, wide doorway.

With a signal from one of the main scientists, the machine was turned on and the ground shook violently. Klaire fell on her bottom as the rest of the people did; her clone stayed firm on the ground and so did Kai. Klaire got back on her feet and before her eyes, she saw wormhole open on the doorway, sucking air and everything into oblivion: the past.

Worriedly she looked back and found Kai holding onto Hilary and the incarnated clone. The clone gave a sly wave goodbye.

'Where are you?' Klaire thought. 'Stupid idiot, fine, don't show up.'

"Go!" Kai yelled to Klaire.

With that, she came into the wormhole, never seen again. The wormhole disappeared and silence filled the room.

"Goodbye," the clone said, cutting the silence.

"Goodbye indeed," a voice said quietly, walking away from the entrance of the laboratory.

---

She could feel herself fall in a never-ending pit of nothing. She could see the colour purple and black.

---

"Is she really going to fall from the sky?" one tall young man about six foot tall asked as he looked up the sky. The Seven stood on the bridge over the river.

"That's how we all got here," Mika said, also only a teen about seventeen when she came but now twenty-one. The other five nodded in agreement except the huge goof.

"I hope we can get back," a young woman with blue hair also gazed up the sky. She came on the same day as Mika, now twenty years old.

Just then, they all heard screaming and the sky seemed to spit out a brunette. The tallest man ran with his arms at its extent and caught her.

"Get off me!" she shrieked, jumping off his arms. Klaire scanned the unfamiliar people in front of her eyes.

A black-haired woman approached her slowly, "We don't want to hurt you. I am Mika and these are the rest of the people Kai sent through the same portal you were. Are you the one Mr. Hiwatari sent?"

"It's me, Klaire," she took a step back. Mika. Oh yeah! Mika was her friend who worked for her father.

"You don't look like her to me," she said.

"What?" Klaire searched for her blue braids. Nothing. Klaire only felt thick wavy hair. She ran to one side of the bridge to look at her reflection. She looked from down to up in the river. Klaire was still wearing the same clothes…the same pink watch but her face and skin was different. She touched her new brown hair, blinked her ruby eyes and eyed her skin, 'It can't be happening!'

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" Klaire screeched, "I…I LOOK LIKE-"

"Hilary Tatibana," Mika cut in. The others nodded, reassuringly.

"You haven't aged like us when you came," the blue haired, Chisao wondered. "You're still fifteen, right?"

Klaire nodded. She couldn't see any other changes in her body so she still had to be. Maybe that was what the operation was for.

"The other affect in time travelling when you come out in the end of the portal, your appearance changes rapidly, sometimes into a closer relative's or another person's you've never met," Mika explained, "In Klaire's case, it's the appearance of her mother since she already resembles her father."

Klaire gazed sadly at the river and asked, "Will it be permanent? You know, irreversible?"

"Probably," Mika replied. "Perhaps, it'll go away in a period of time. Who knows…maybe it's an advantage."

'Let's hope so,' Klaire thought peering deeper into the river. 'I can't stay like this.'

-------

End of Chapter

-------

Gaze: Originally, I never included this chapter on my last story that I am now reposting and editing. It answers the questions how she got here and why does she look like Hilary? Please review! PLEASSEEE!


	2. Chapter 2

Gaze: Hmm...This is my first fic that has been reposted.

Disclaimer: Not a thing.

Chapter 2: What?

------------------------

Hilary sat in her desk, angrily fidgeting.

'What's the point of socializing if girls only talk about boys and their looks and guys only talk about beyblading and bitbeasts?

She was getting annoyed with herself, everyone and the sound she was making with her fingers.

Hilary frowned, 'So much for being the president if I'm such an outcast.'

"Hilary!" Ms Natalie called.

"Yes!" Hilary got up from her chair and ran to the teacher's desk.

"We're having a new student present today in our class. She'll be joining us for the rest of the year and I thought you'd be the perfect person to take her on a tour of our school," the teacher explained.

'Oh great, my job today went from class president to tour guide for some student. What else do you want Ms Natalie? I'll get into my French maid uniform and start serving the class tea and biscuits.'

"Get her acquainted with your friends!"

'I'll take that as an insult because I don't have any,' Hilary's attention span was thinning.

"…make her feel welcome…" Hilary read along the teacher's lines.

'Welcome to my life and my boring school! SNORE!' Hilary thought. 'I had never been this negative before, must be someone I'm rubbing it off from.'

"You will be excused from class for the rest of the first period to meet her and then take her back to class. You'll be very surprised to see her."

'Ha! As if. What, am I supposed to be surprised about? When I see her wearing pink? Or has bleached blonde hair? Not like I've never seen anyone with that here,' Hilary peered over her shoulder, 'There's just way too many of them.'

"That's hot," one blonde said.

"Um…gee I am definitely honoured," Hilary half-heartedly laughed. She made her way out of the classroom, sulking.

------------------

She sat quietly in one of the chairs in the school's office waiting for Hilary to take her to class. For the last several minutes, teachers have been eyeing her and her every move. She swung her legs slowly and uneasily as she placed a loose strand behind her ear.

'They're all staring at me…I'm not _that _identical to her. I still have that scar on my forehead from beyblading,' she recoiled. Terrible memory and not to mention the backache.

---------------------

Her footsteps echoed in the school's hallway, as she was on a search of the new student.

---------------------

The brunette waited intently, ignoring the looks and the audible whispers and looked at the doorknob attentively, anticipating of getting out the office as soon as possible. When she heard a soft knock and the twist of the doorknob, Klaire was on her feet with her backpack, ready to leave. Hilary opened the door wide and gasped, 'Okay, I've been punk'd…is this a joke? If it is, it's a SICK joke!'

'She's identical to me! This had not better be Tyson under that mask. She was too real, almost too good of a mask and a joke for Tyson to play on me...'

The girl, standing in front of Hilary, had chocolate brown hair and scarlet eyes. She was smiling. Not one bit freaked out like hell about their likeness. The brunette lent out a hand at Hilary and reluctantly, Hilary took it and was pulled up to her feet. Hastily, she dusted her yellow skirt.

"Uh, thanks," she said shyly, "You must be the new student."

She bowed down as a curtsy and an apology. Klaire stared in confusion and thought, 'They don't do that back home…'

"Yes. I'm sorry for startling you. I hope you didn't break anything?"

"No, I'm fine," Hilary flashed an apologetic smile. "What's your name?"

"Oh silly me I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Hillary Harper!" she beamed, placing her hand on her cheek. "That's Hilary with two L's."

"Hillary! Ha! Do you have any other name besides that?" Hilary asked.

"No, only Hillary. My parents were lazy," Klaire said blankly.

"What a coincidence? My name is Hilary with one L of course!" she chuckled nervously. 'I'm totally and officially…freaked.

"…That IS strange," Klaire laughed, 'Oh boy…'

"I know that somehow we all have an identical twin in this world but I never knew that I'd meet mine," Hilary smiled as she started towards the door.

"Small world," Klaire whispered, barely audible, as she trailed after Hilary.

"You said something?" Hilary asked looking at her then noticed the big difference between them. Then her eyes flashed a different colour.

"Your eyes…weren't they just purple?"

"Huh?" Klaire asked. 'They couldn't have been.' She took out a mirror from her pocket. Nope, ruby eyes.

"Nothing," Hilary insisted.

Klaire closed the door, leaving the wide-eyed school staff.

------------

Hilary walked straight ahead of Klaire as they both were about to head for class.

"Why the hell do the Grade 9 classrooms have to be two levels up?" a voice exclaimed.

Hilary stopped in her tracks and turned her heel, facing Klaire who turned the same direction as Hilary did. The two girls stood at the foot of the stairway leading up the next level. The footsteps were now louder and the person became clearer to Klaire's eyed. He had midnight blue hair and a baseball cap plopped backwards on his head.

The boy made a screeching once he had seen Hilary and the other girl whom he did not notice. He closed his eyes shut, 'Any minute now.'

"TYSON!" Hilary yelled. Her hands were planted on her hips, "You're late again."

'Yup, that's it. He's an idiot. He's Tyson,' Klaire remarked. 'Like someone I know.'

Students' heads were poking out of the opened classrooms' doors. Every door of the Grade 7's classrooms' was open. Klaire looked around uneasily and gently tapped Hilary's shoulder, "I think we better get going Hilary."

'WH-What? Oh great, just what I need…another princess perfectionist, a know-it-all. They look exactly alike! My head hurts just looking at them!'

"Just a sec Hillary," she said.

"And your name is Hilary? Isn't one Hilary enough? Who are you supposed to be? A Hilary wannabe? Or a Hilary clone?" Tyson said without thinking. "You look exactly alike!"

Klaire flinched. She held her backpack tight then hammered it on Tyson's head, "And the sun is hot and the water is wet. Thanks for eye-opener jackass!"

"Hn" Klaire grunted as she took her backpack and started climbing the stairs.

Hilary sighed, "You will never learn." She too made her way up.

'Yeah I guess I deserved that-' "Wait!" Tyson yelled after both girls, "Am I getting another cleaning duty for a week?"

'You might as well get it for the rest of the year,' Hilary grimaced.

-------

Klaire gave a strong pull at the sliding door but it came off and sent her flying with it.

"Oh my…" Ms. Natalie ran to the girl, "Are you alright Hillary?"

From the classroom Klaire heard cries of amazement.

"Whoa…"

"Cool."

"Look at the brute strength!"

Kenny poked his head out of the doorway, "Hey Hil."

Klaire stared with false bewilderment at Kenny, "Do I know you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Kenny blushed.

Klaire chuckled. Perhaps she can stick to her look then said, sweatdropping, "I'm sorry about the door."

---

_22 years later…_

"_So did you see Klaire today?" Hilary asked as she brought the cup full of coffee down in front of Kai. _

"_She's sleeping," Kai said taking it to his hand, "that's usually a good sign." He carefully placed it on table in the meeting room. They were waiting for the others to come in for their daily status report. _

"_I hope someone won't get any ideas," Hilary sat on one of the cushioned chairs._

"_Keep an eye on him." _

---

(End of Chapter)

Gaze: Anyways…it has been reposted because, the fiction showed how terrible I was in writing and I got sick of mails. Please review. And if you did on the other one that I deleted, it all depends on you now to review or not. It'll be a better fic, I promise. And I will keep my promise. No Flames.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaze: THANK YOU for all those who reviewed! You know Tyson also learns something in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 3: Guess Who?

---

Tyson had been confined to his room after that little incident with the infuriated Klaire. He had a huge major bump on his head and suffered from horrific migraine that made him feel like he was going to throw up. Now he had a perfectly good reason to miss school on a Friday.

'Stupid girl,' Tyson thought as he laid down his bed. Just then he felt his hair rise up as he imagined Hilary screeching at him. Why was she like that to him? What did he ever do to her? A cloth bag of ice was placed on his head. Tyson felt the ice pierce his bump, making it hurt even more! Oh the excruciating pain! It drove him nuts.

"STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" he yelled to himself. It was stupid of him to judge "Hillary" of her looks and now he has lost at least half of his brain cells.

_(Flashback)_

"_Like he had enough brain cells to think before," Hilary smirked as she placed the bag of ice on him. _

_Then laughter came from Ray, Max, Kenny and Daichi as they sat around his room earlier that day. _

"_You shouldn't have done that Tyson," Max shook his head, "You'll never learn."_

"_My words exactly," Hilary pointed out._

_(End of Flashback) _

Oh he'll learn now. Never mess with girls who look like Hilary because they always carry a murder weapon handy.

Suddenly the phone began to ring. Tyson was too lazy to reach for his cordless phone on the bedside table.

"RAY! GET THE PHONE!" Tyson yelled. Ray had gone out to train with Drigger yet again.

No answer. The phone just kept its obnoxious ring. His ears just hurt listening to it. With a grunt he slammed it to his ear. Ouch. Then he muttered gruffly, "Hello."

"I'm almost there," Kai whispered. There was a lot noise in the background and an eerie static shrill. The voice was unrecognizable and in a deep whisper.

"Who the hell are you?" Tyson asked, stressed.

"Kai, moron," he retorted. Tyson sat up on his bed, smiling. His friend was calling them, after all these months.

"Hi Kai moron," Tyson joked, "Have you gone back to lose from another beybattle against me?"

"Don't push your luck, fat boy," Kai said in a threatening tone, "I'm almost home."

'Home…Kai called this place home?' Tyson thought deeply.

"Where are you?" Tyson asked, stupidly.

"In a plane. Where else?" Kai replied. "Look, tell Hilary and the others I'm coming back, got it? I'm not allowed to use cellular phones in airplanes during flights but I had to let you guys know."

"Ok," Tyson mumbled then he suddenly glared, 'Hilary and the others? Since when did Hilary come first?'

"Got it? I'm there at 5:00. I know you'll somehow forget."

"Fine," he grunted. "And I WON'T forget. I'm not stupid you know."

"Hah, yeah. Whatever," Kai pressed on the off button. The flight was another hour and a half to go left and he was growing restless.

Tyson slammed the phone back to its cradle. Kai had been good enough to tell them he was coming back. He felt suddenly relieved of Kai's arrival. He looked at his clock that hung on the wall in front of him. Three o'clock. School should be over by now. Hilary will come running here.

'No more Hilary's scream, she'll be too preoccupied with Kai,' Tyson sighed, 'that doesn't sound too good. No, BAD! Ohh if Kai lays a hand…'

He then yawned and threw himself back on the pillows and instantly fell asleep, 'Stupid Kai…I'll kill you…'

---

Klaire checked her backpack and then she pulled out her laptop. She checked it for any dents…it had been in her bag when she whacked it on his head.

'I hope it's okay…' she examined it carefully then sighed of relief and wiped her sweat off.

"Coming Hillary?" Hilary asked. Her backpack was on her back, and she was ready to head for the dojo.

"Yep," Klaire replied then sweat dropped, "What's a dojo?"

Hilary sighed, and then explained it to Klaire on their way to pick up Daichi. They arrived at an elementary school filled with students playing. A certain small red-haired boy came up to Hilary then barked, "Take me home."

Everyone seemed to look at the both brunettes.

"We are uh-twins!" Hilary yelled answering their questions. "You've never met her…but I'm her twin!"

"Let's get out of here Daichi," Hilary whispered to Daichi.

They all one by one looked away and went back to their business.

"Um. This is Daichi Sumeragi…Daichi, this is Hill Harper," Hilary introduced them both.

"You're a nice kid," Klaire petted and ruffled his hair. Daichi took her hand and bit it.

Klaire screeched in pain and shook her arm around.

"Let me go, monkey-boy!"

"You can't be a real Hill," Daichi mumbled as his teeth were locked on Klaire's delicate hand. Klaire punched Daichi on the head and finally she hit Daichi against the ground. Daichi let go of her hand that was covered in blood.

"Geez, for a kid, you have sharp teeth," Klaire looked at her hand. 'DAMN!'

"We should really get to Tyson's, your hand looks really bad. I left my kit there," Hilary said.

---

Tyson was awakened by a call from Ray. Then the clock came into vision…4:00. Why was he looking at the clock again? Ray came into his bedroom quietly, and asked, "Did anyone call while I was gone?"

"Just Kai," Tyson muttered.

"KAI!" Hilary shouted in surprise as she slid the door open and rushed to Tyson. She grabbed him by the collar of his jammies and shook him violently.

"When is he coming?" she asked.

'He's coming, that's unexpected,' Klaire thought.

"Uhh…" Tyson felt dizzy.

Hilary shook him harder calling his name, "TYSON!"

"Uhh…"

Ray interrupted, "Hilary, I think you should stop that."

Hilary let him go and Tyson fell on his bed, his eyes in circles.

"Who is Kai?" Klaire asked coming into the room. Ray turned his gaze to the voice.

"Hilary, a friend of ours…who are you?" Ray cocked his head. Then his eyes bulged out of his eyes. He looked at Hilary then Klaire then back again.

"Wwwhhh…whhha…" Ray babbled.

"Cat got your tongue?" Hilary asked. Ray stopped then laughed sarcastically. He then scratched his head in confusion, "I thought…weren't you…what?"

"I met her yesterday," Hilary explained. "She's from England."

"Bloody hell no…" Klaire exclaimed. Ray and Hilary looked at Klaire who changed her words, "err…hi!" She waved her bandaged hand, "I'm Hill."

'Hillary,' Tyson thought.

"Kai said he'll arrive here at 5:00," Tyson answered quietly.

Hilary looked at the clock, "Oh my god, that's in forty-five minutes! We have to clean up!"

She ran out of the room, taking Klaire with her. Klaire took a last glance at Tyson who seemed to be staring at her.

'Tyson,' she called in her mind. 'Why can't you get out of my head?'

---

"CLEAN EVERYTHING UP!" Hilary yelled at the top of her lungs, at everyone in the house. Grandpa Granger had gone out with Hiro to some excavation Tyson's father was in.

All three boys: Max, Kenny and Daichi held a broom, and swept the floor. Hilary cleaned the kitchen and dining room and almost anything she saw, while Klaire was stuck with the guest room.

"What motivated her to clean up the whole place?" Max whined.

"Isn't it obvious? Her hubbie Kai is in town! Pfft..that show off," Daichi answered.

Max and Kenny laughed. Poor Daichi, having a little crush on Hilary yet he doesn't know one thing about impressing girls. Hilary overheard him and reddened into a deep beet colour as she nearly dropped one of the plates she was washing. She carefully placed the plate down and took a broom sitting nearby. There, came after Daichi.

"I AM GOING TO CLOBBER YOU!" Hilary raised the broom.

"Wait a minute, Hil," Ray held her broom. "Leave her alone, Daichi, she's just excited that our friend is coming back for a visit."

"More like her boyfriend," Daichi retorted crossing his arms.

"You stupid twerp! Let me at him! Give me the broom, Ray!" Hilary yelled pulling the broom from him.

"Noo! Hilary don't!" Both of them played tug of war with a broom.

"Don't let a girl like her beat you!" Daichi cheered. "You are such a girl."

Ray handed it to Hilary, "You can have it. Good luck Daichi."

"Traitor!" Daichi called at Ray as Hilary chased him in circles with a broom in her hands.

"Hilary does like Kai," Kenny said as he watched Hilary.

Max nodded and ducked down on the coffee table. Max had found a piece of paper near Daichi's bag was. It said ANNUAL SAKURA MATSURI FESTIVAL. He read it and smiled as he conceived an idea. Cherry blossoms, sweets, games…just what they all needed to celebrate Kai's return and maybe a new addition to their team.

---

"Knock, knock!" Klaire greeted as she came into Tyson's bedroom.

"It's you," Tyson said grumpily, "What do you want?"

Klaire used her broom as a support for her chin. She stood still smiling at Tyson. If she was trying to annoy the hell out of Tyson, well she was lucky. It was working like a charm.

"Really, what do you want?"

"You nearly broke my laptop," Klaire said simply, 'Those were not the words I was looking for.' Klaire cocked her head and was too afraid of saying another word.

"Was that the thing in your bag?" Tyson asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, so? You almost broke it with your head," she forced a smile.

"You're the one who hammered it to my head!" Tyson yelled in dispute.

"And I'm sorry," Klaire said sadly. Her eyes were downcast and she grimaced. 'She really meant it,' Tyson noticed.

"I'm never good with first impressions," Klaire smiled, still looking down.

"Neither am I, I called you a clone," Tyson began to realize.

"Friends?" she took her hand out, "Please Ty?"

"Yup why not, Hill," Tyson took her polite hand. Klaire was far more different than Hilary. She seemed so comfortable around boys whereas Hilary would blush all the time around Kai and him. Perhaps it may be a new beginning for them both.

---

"KAI!" Hilary cried in joy.

Hilary glomped on him happily. He didn't hug back but smirked at the others (Max, Kenny, Ray and Daichi), 'So she did miss me.'

Max and Ray did the thumbs-up at him.

Daichi shot a death glare at Kai who shot a stronger death glare with a smirk. Klaire and Tyson came out from the halls and met up with Kai. Klaire tried not to look shaken up. She was about to meet her teenage version of her dad.

Nearly, her jaw dropped. He looked exactly the same as Klaire thought, 'You mean…ever since now he hasn't aged a day? He only grew taller and well-built?'

"Heh?" Kai was all could manage to say as Hilary let him go.

"I'm Hill!" she chirped, "Nice to meet you!"

"Hn," he grunted and walked past Klaire.

'Oh! The jerk!' Klaire pouted.

Ray walked to Klaire and whispered, "He's like that, not very good with first impressions." He patted her shoulder.

Klaire thought happily, 'Like me.'

_---(different time)_

_She sat on her bed in her own room, dressed in a purple dress that went to the floor. Hilary had sat close to her and watched the clone like a hawk. _

_Just then the clone noticed bite marks and blood appeared on her hand, "What is this?" she whispered to herself. Hilary noticed her hand and knelt down in front of the clone…'It must be what Klaire has.'_

"_Watch out mom," the clone said slowly. "Someone is after you."_

"_That's nonsense, Klaire is back there, saving me and daddy," Hilary convinced the troubled lifeless teen. Hilary held the clone's cold hands. Perhaps, she hadn't gained the whole lifelike phase yet; her eyes were still blank and her skin was the palest white. _

"_No, here," the replica said in a persuading tone. Hilary's eyes widened. Did the clone have sudden feelings of worry? Truly, the clone amazed her. She was going to be a perfect human being in no time. _

_Hilary's smile turned into a worried frown, "Are you sure to be correct about this?"_

_The clone kept quiet. As if to have held back another fact of…who it was after Hilary. _

---

End of chapter

---

Gaze: in the original, this chapter was cut into three chapters. Anyways thank you for those three people who reviewed! Please review! PLEASE! 2005 words!


	4. CHapter 4

Gaze: Thank you for those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

Chapter 4: Playing the Right Cards

* * *

She perched on the floor with a teacup on hand with the rest of the group in the living room. She looked at her reflection at the emerald pool of tea recalling what Hilary had told her earlier.

_(Flashback)_

"_I'm so happy that Kai came back to us!" Hilary chirped as she and Klaire washed the dishes._

"_Well, from the looks of it, he's here for business. I can see it, something is definitely wrong," Klaire said handing Hilary a wet clean plate for her to dry. _

_Hilary sighed heavily as she took the plate from Klaire, "I knew it. It was too good to be true. Something bad is supposed to happen whenever he comes back. I wonder what it is **this** time."_

_Klaire stayed silent. Was she supposed to answer?_

_Hilary bit her lip, "Then he's going to leave again for school…"_

"_You mean nothing else happens between you two?"_

"_It's like a fling. Every year gets worst…" Hilary whispered. "He never talks to me anymore. The glares and the stinging silence I and the group get increases and worsen. I don't know if he even cares anymore."_

_They both heard a soft thud against the doorway of the kitchen. They both turned their heads at the doorway. No one was there. _

_Hilary instantly shrugged it off, "Boys, they must be fighting or something." She returned to her business._

_Klaire kept her gaze at the floor, it was someone…a huge shadow, whoever's it was._

"_I hope it won't have to do something with anyone getting hurt," Hilary raised her head up and looked at Klaire, smiling._

_Klaire forced a smile on her lips._

'_It just might be,' Klaire thought._

_(End of Flashback)_

"How long are you staying?" Hilary asked curious.

Kai paused then replied, "I don't know, strange things have been happening that forced me to flee. Black Dranzer is gone and someone is after my grandfather's will."

"Oh?" Tyson shot his head up to Kai. Klaire clenched her jaw.

"Someone broke into the abbey and went through my things. They were looking for money and a lot of my things went missing. My comb, my garbage…" Kai suddenly blushed. "Yeah that's about it.

Klaire restrained herself from giggling. They were looking for traces of DNA in his clothes; pants, shirts…you know the rest.

"Do you have any idea who did it?" Ray asked. "They have Black Dranzer, that can't be good."

"Boris…probably," Tyson scratched his head. "When was it?"

"A few days ago," he said quietly.

'Boris and that executive officer must be behind all this. It's a good thing they didn't kill him. They still must be recruiting for members, enough to outnumber the forces that my dad might send…But seven against a hundred people, _that _hardly seems fair,' she scowled at the floor.

"That's why, I came back," Kai said, taking a glance at Hilary. She frowned miserably at her tea.

"Hmpf!" Hilary hopped off her seat and out of her room.

"Where are you going?" Kai asked. Hilary stopped on her tracks then turned her head. She shot a death glare at him, "For a walk. A _long _walk!"

Worried about her safety, he called out, "I'll go with you." He placed his cup down on the table. Pissed off, Hilary said, "NO! I'm going alone."

Confused, everyone looked around, each other's faces. Klaire sat up and started walking to the kitchen, quietly.

'I have a plan,' she thought.

* * *

'I knew it! He just came back for his Black Dranzer! Ugh!' Hilary clenched her fists tight as she stomped out of the front door. 'Stupid! I thought he knew about the festival! But I guess I was wide of the mark again!'

Hilary stomped off the road with a glare in her face.

* * *

"Nice going Kai," Max crossed his arms, pouting at Kai. It can't be helped. He had to pout; Kai was being a jerk all over again and upsetting Hilary.

"What did I do?" Kai was in deep denial. He turned his head the other direction, closing his eyes. Stubborn, he admits to nothing he's done.

"Oh _nothing_…you just made Hilary pissed off again!" Tyson almost pulled his hair off his head.

"You haven't been around lately. Boy, that girl is one serious headache, literally," Ray said pointing at Daichi's big swelling bump on his head.

Kai's crimson eyes were downcast and was deeply worried, yet stubborn, "HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I COME BACK HERE ONLY FOR BUSINESS NOT A VACATION!"

"That's just it, Kai," Klaire said, wiping her hands with a towel cloth. "You don't make time for anyone. Especially Hilary."

He sneered at her, "What do you supposed am I going to do? Who are you to tell me that?"

"Jerk," Klaire whispered, walking away.

Max grabbed the same piece of paper earlier, "KAI!" Max shoved the piece of paper at his face.

* * *

With that Klaire left the dojo and followed Hilary. She searched frantically, only to find Hilary at the park, alone. Klaire waved hello at Hilary who waved slyly back as soon as she come within eye contact. She was sitting in one of the swings in the swing set. She ran and sat next to Hilary, with a huge smile on her face as they were both facing the bright sunset through the clouds; orange, red and purple in the sky, just beckoning to be painted in a canvas.

"Do you know about the festival?" Klaire asked as shielded her eyes from the sun.

"Everyone does. There are flyers about it and in newspapers," Hilary said flatly. 'Kai didn't. What do you expect from a Russian?'

"Kai didn't," Hilary said softly as she swung herself lightly. She looked away as her ruby eyes sparkled with tears.

"What do you expect from a Russian?" Klaire laughed. Pink petals fell beside them as the wind blew gently against their bodies, letting chill down their spines and giving them goosebumps.

"I was just thinking about that!" Hilary exclaimed, shivering from the breeze.Her lips tugged into a smile, seeing Klaire have fun swinging.

"Tell me more about you," Hilary said as she pushed herself to swing. She quickly wiped her tears away.

"Well…I know self-defence, like pink and almost every other colour, perfection, oh-and I also know how to do kendo!"

"Not beyblading?" Hilary asked.

Klaire paused then lied, "Nope, I can't see anything. I think it takes some real talent to see bitbeasts!" She swung to a halt and caught one of the falling petals.

"You seem so happy about that," Hilary cocked her head in confusion. Some people would go hysterical like she did when she couldn't see anything.

"Heck, yeah," Klaire smirked. "I'm working on it."

'You are definitely weird,' Hilary thought to herself.

"You know…we should do something about the guys. I mean we could switch places for the festival and let's see what their reaction will be when they find out; they were hanging around the wrong girl. And that would be moi," Klaire explained her plan.

"That's a stupid idea," Hilary frowned at Klaire.

"Hey, at least we'll know what they feel about us!" Klaire exclaimed.

Hilary nodded in agreement. There was something Klaire wasn't telling her. Why?

* * *

That night, Klaire sat on the desk recording her message on her answering machine. Getting ready for the big day…when anything can happen. She needed to warn him. Soon and fast and by playing the right cards, this just might work.

"Don't say anything…" she had said clearly as the machine whirred, recording her every word.

"Please do as I instruct you, Kai," Klaire said in a low voice. It was no longer a plead but an order.

"You must do everything I say that can and will help you..."

* * *

At the same time, Hilary fingered her kimono tentatively, dearly hoping that Kai will eventually ask her for the festival. It was so beautiful. It was purple with small pink cherry blossoms and gold lining on the neck. It showed off every curve she had and with the huge pink obi around the waist, she would look just stunning with her petite figure.

'Wait…what am I saying here?' Hilary sighed, 'I know he will NEVER ask me, even if I was the last girl on earth!'

She scorned at her kimono and threw it aside.

'Why is he so down on the business? Like, why can't he have fun like everyone else?' she thought. Hilary sat on the ground and curled her knees to her chin and began to cry. Those weren't the reasons why she felt such angst in her heart. She wanted him but he just seemed to throw her away like a doll whenever she tried to get close. Hilary's hope was dying and nothing right now could save it.

'STUPID BLACK DRANZER! I DO HOPE YOU GET DESTROYED!' Hilary yelled mentally, letting bitter tears out.

* * *

22 Years...

_Hilary barged into their bedroom. It was 1:45 AM in the morning and everyone was asleep in the whole mansion. Kai woke up from the noise she made and the commotion she was about to start. Taking the warm comforter off his body, he sat up, meeting gaze with the terrified Hilary. _

"_What is it?" he asked dreamily. Hilary slowly sat beside him, her hair was tied in a loose ponytail and she wore the usual red velvet dress and slippers. She spoke with tremor in her voice, _

"_Gou is gone. He didn't come home and look what I found in his bathroom," Hilary held up a black hair colour powder box. It was tattered and torn…from the way it looked, it has been used by none other than, Gou. Another item was a small bottle that contained black-liquid with an eye-dropper. _

_'Gou dyed his eyes too?' Kai thought as he saw the second item on Hilary's small outstretched palm._

"_You were in his bathroom? No, you were in his ROOM?" Kai glared at his wife in suspicion. Hilary nodded guiltily. He then smirked, "Unbelievable, Hilary Tatibana Hiwatari. Unbelievable."_

_Kai reached for the box and examined it closer, "Remember his favourite comic character when he was twelve?"_

"_Yeah, I remember saying no to dying his hair black," Hilary replied, clenching her fists. _

_Suddenly the phone rang in their bedroom. One ring...two rings…three rings. Kai and Hilary exchanged each other looks of worry and devastation. Who could be calling in the middle of the night? Kai reached for the phone and lifted it off its cradle._

"_Hello?" he answered the phone._

"_Security breached in the lab and the NEO abbey. There was an intruder; black-haired boy but I could've sworn it was Gou, but he looked different…terribly different," the head of the security spoke in a rich French accent. "We can't find him, sir."_

"_Just a minute, Fache," Kai took the phone away from his ear and placed a hand over the bottom of the phone. He had grown worried…Gou wasn't acting the same ever since Klaire began to train to be a spy like him and have become more powerful than Gou in beyblading with Dranzer. _

_Kai sighed of the thought. Gou could never understand that he will be always the dominant one between the twins and will be bring the family name. Hilary just sat with tears in her eyes, and asked gradually, "So, Kai?"_

"_Someone raided in the abbey and the lab," Kai replied._

"_Gou knows it inside out. He could've gone in there and back…there," Hilary cried. "He's alone, Kai! Klaire doesn't know that he went back. And I know Gou! He'll never tell anyone he's there!" Kai embraced Hilary tight, letting the phone sit on his pillow. _

_Kai's crimson eyes were downcast, "I'm worried more about Klaire. Gou has this intention wanting to kill. I know it. I had it once…when I felt alone. I just don't understand why Gou would want to commit murder," Kai muttered quietly. He has family, friends and everything he needed. _

_He grabbed the phone as he still had Hilary in his arms, "Find the intruder, alive." _

_Before Fache could say anything, Kai placed the phone down to its cradle. Kai looked at Hilary and smoothed her wet cheek tenderly with his hand, "We have to watch the clone, Clara, closer. It'll keep us preoccupied and a watch on Klaire." _

_In the darkness of the night, Gou ran down the back alley of the abbey. He had barely escaped the guards. Surely, they had seen a clear image of the intruder: black spiky hair, the palest skin of white and onyx eyes when he had turned his head back as he ran through the fire exit stairwell. Idiot, he snarled to himself as he ran towards the black Audi parked on the empty parking lot of the abbey. He didn't make it in the lab when he had snuck inside the abbey. Gou had to attempt to get into the lab again. _

_Opening the unlocked car door, he sighed heavily. Gou couldn't go back home tonight…or ever. Settling himself and closing the door, he quickly started his car and revved away, to another place his parents knew nothing about. _

"_I **will** get you, Sakura," Gou muttered grimly as he sped off the road before the guards could see him or the car. Gou had to play his cards right, he can't screw up. _

"_Just wait."_

* * *

End of Chapter 4

Gaze: Sakura is someone! Please read and review…! To let you know, Gou is an under-aged driver but no one seems to know that back there.


	5. Chapter 5

Gaze: Thank you for the reviews.

I'm warning you that this chapter will be long…so please review, and tell me that you read this chappie and how it was. Please, if you want to crush me, be gentle…

I don't own anything.

It's About Time

Chapter 5: An Assassin of His Flesh

* * *

_And a rock feels no pain,_

_And an island never cries._

'I think I'm going to die…' Hilary sat on her chair, looking at the folded piece of lined paper. Tyson had given it to her earlier at lunch. 'I wonder what-' No longer bearing her long wait, she had to open it! Quickly, with her delicate fingers, she unfolded the note.

Hilary carefully scanned the note with Tyson's messy writing.

_Hey Hils,_

_I'm taking Hillary to the dojo. You have to meet Kai at the bridge later; he said he had to talk to you. I don't know exactly what he has to talk about so don't ask me. _

'Idiot,' she thought furiously as she read further into the note. 'I need to know more!'

_Anyway, yep, see ya later, _

_Tyson _

Hilary heaved a deep sigh. Kai wanted to talk with her privately…_that's_ a first. Neatly folding the piece of paper, she anticipated to get out of school, soon. Quickly, away from the teacher's gaze, she threw the note in her backpack.

"Miss Tachibana!"

"Yes!" she shot up from her chair.

"Tell me what the poem is about," Ms Kenkaye smiled half-heartedly at her star student. This was the first time she saw her student not paying any attention. Usually it was the worst sign that Hilary was slowly losing interest in school.

"It's about Kai!" Hilary slapped her mouth, but it was already too late…the name had slipped out! Blushing she sat back down on her and waited for the howling laughter from her classmates. 'Come on…' Tyson was luckily not in to hear her statement.

"Yes, care to elaborate more on him, Hilary?"

Hilary could just die of embarrassment.

* * *

Kai looked at the rushing blue river mirroring his rigid figure. He stood at the bridge, frowning. 

'When will she get here? Why is she taking so long?' Kai's eyes narrowed in boredom, chucking a fat, round rock on the river. The rock made a swift drop on the river…_Kerplunk_…the sound made as it sunk into the water. If problems in life were like the small rocks he held, life would be hell a lot easier. He chucked another rock in the river…too bad life wasn't like that.

The boys had told her about 'this guy' Hilary endlessly chattered about in the past months he wasn't present at the dojo. He would like to know who the guy was. Wearily, he glanced at his watch.

'Three minutes. It's really quiet here.'

The neighbourhood and the whole city ran on a special schedule. Around eight to three, all teens and children were in school, people at work and some women were at home at this time so the streets and basically the whole neighbourhood was quiet. Ray had told him that it was a perfect time for Kai to sleep, though he didn't quite feel like taking a nap. Naps were for losers as, bad boys would say and damn straight, Kai was one of the bad boys.

"I see that you like throwing rocks," Kai was surprised and turned at the boy who called on him. He was a tall, white haired young man with pale white skin that shone pink in the sun and bloodshot blue eyes. An albino dressed in a black overcoat and black pants from what Kai could see and his hands were dug in his deep pockets, with a smug grin plastered on his egg white face.

'It sounds funny coming from you…' "Yeah, and?" Kai retorted and threw another one, his back facing the albino.

He said, rich with Russian accent, "Aren't you going to throw yourself in there? Are you not a rock?" He laughed at his own joke, "I came to give an early, tiny warning, give Sakura to me and no one will get hurt," his voice was husky but his words were clear as day. Kai could imagine the man smirking vigorously.

"Sakura?" he whispered to himself. "I don't have her," he replied.

"Suit yourself," the albino muttered and turned his heels, loping away.

Sakura? Who is this girl? Whoever she was was none of his business. For all he cared, she could be dead. But why would this albino approach him and tell him this crap of information? The albino must know him…really well. Shivers went up to his spine and his eye twitched…hopefully, the albino wasn't what he was thinking he was. Suddenly he felt his left eye twitch uncontrollably.

"KAI!" Hilary called. Kai spun his heel, facing her. She was sprinting her way to the bridge, waving at him happily. "Hi!" She appeared so energetic…

Kai watched as she approached him and eventually stopped, panting a bit. Hilary held a small daisy in her hands. Then he noticed his eye hadn't ended its spasm and quickly slapped his left eye with his hand.

"Hilary," he mumbled.

She gave a shy nod as a greeting and beamed.

Kai took one last look behind him. 'He's gone.'

"Something wrong?" Hilary asked. 'Why did he slap himself like that?'

He glanced at her, "No."

"You wanted to meet me here?" her voice was filled with interest.

'Oh shit, she looks hopeful…' Kai touched the back of his head, "Yeah…I did. I was wondering…if-um…"

"Take all the time you need Kai," she sent him a comforting smile.

There were a few moments of silence. Kai sighed and walked over the bridge and Hilary followed suit. A cool breeze blew against their face, softly wafting Kai's silvery bangs and Hilary's chocolate ones.

'Kai, use your senses. It's really easy,' Ray's voice echoed. Kai scoffed in ridicule, Ray was an expert and seemingly, Kai was not. 'Damn it, then why the hell is it so hard?' Kai cringed. He wanted to stab his leg at the stupidity and the humiliation about to be brought out.

'Senses…what the heck had Ray meant? Is that a way to a…' Kai didn't dare to think the rest, 'girl's heart?'

Silence was slowly suffocating Hilary as she endlessly pulled onto her little flower. "He loves me…he loves me not…he loves me…" Kai heard her say quietly.

He glanced at Hilary who seemed preoccupied at the moment as she took the petals off the daisy. Kai watched as the tiny petals fell on the river.

"Have you heard about the festival?" Kai asked. Hilary realized it was the same question Klaire had asked. The last petal fell from her grasp, whispering sadly, "He loves me not."

'Yes,' Kai thought, smirking seeing Hilary frown.

Hilary threw the green strand of plant in the water, and replied with a smile, "Yup, I'm going to Sakura Festival."

"Are you going alone?" Kai's mouth suddenly had a mind of its own, as he asked. Why was he concerned about that?

'Why?' Hilary turned at Kai with sudden interest as she slowly said, "Yeah, I am. I don't think the others would want to come. They're too busy training. You know them, the new G-Revolution team with you this year and our thrid competition together!"

Surprised, his lips twitched into what as though seemed, into a smile. He was relieved that no other crack head have asked her and especially not the biggest git and world champ, Tyson.

"I'll take you, if you want," Kai said simply, without feeling but a smirk in his face.

Hilary smiled genuinely at him, blushing; "Really, promise?"

"Sure," he muttered. Hilary jumped up in joy but then stopped.

"Hehe," Hilary laughed nervously.

Kai rolled his eyes and strode to her happy self, and then carelessly held her hand. Hilary said nothing and a small smile graced her lips. Kai was asking her to the Festival!

* * *

The couple arrived at the dojo and met with Tyson and Klaire. The others winked at Kai who ignored them and went on his way. Klaire held the cordless phone on her hand and a piece of paper. She strode to Kai and handed him the phone. 

"Tala phoned. He required you to call this number and dial these digits to play the message he left you," Klaire said blankly showing the piece of paper. He took it gratefully without a response and paced out in the backyard near the pond. Dialling carefully the numbers, he pondered why Tala hadn't bothered coping with the time zones and waited until he was back. Plus, the phone number looked unfamiliar.

'Damn lazy ass…'

The line began to ring. One ring…two rings…three rings. Finally the call connected. He was expecting Tala but he found himself listening to an answering machine.

"You have reached the Clandestine Organization, we are currently unavailable at the moment but please leave your name and number and your case then we'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you," a female voice suddenly came up.

"I must have the wrong number," Kai muttered to himself. He turned the phone and eyed the little screen with the phone number…it was the exact group of digits. He slowly pressed the three numbers, 474. He heard the machine whir, and then stop. 'Damn it, this had better not be one of Tala's ex-girlfriends trying to set me up!'

"Kai Hiwatari, this is an agent who wished to warn you. Please, don't say anything," a female voice said. Kai took the phone off his ears about to protest when he heard the name, "Sakura."

'Hey that's…'

"Sakura is a codename for Hilary given as their target and they are planning to attack both of you on the night of the Festival. I suggest you to hide somewhere on this night to keep them from locating you. Please, heed my warning if you want to live or Sakura and you die," he heard the machine hang up.

Kai pressed a button and held the phone. Could Sakura be Hilary? But he can't miss the festival, he promised Hilary to be there. And…who was that female emissary? Suddenly, the phone began to ring. Klaire came out and quickly swiped the phone from his hand before he could get a glimpse of the phone number. Kai stared at her bandaged hand, surprised.

"Hello?" Klaire answered.

"Go home Klaire, we have work to do," Klaire heard Mika's demanding voice.

Klaire moved herself away from Kai, as she spoke, "What is it?"

"We need to install a few things for tomorrow and the rest of the days after that," Mika replied.

Klaire cocked an eyebrow and grimly replied, "Oh I see." Klaire hung up and got into the dojo for her things and immediately left. Kai suddenly had a suspicion.

* * *

"Open your mouth wide and don't bite this," Mika ordered as she held a tiny black dot. Klaire obediently did as she was told and Mika soon placed the dot on one of her molars. It was one of those molar microphones that are attached completely to the molar, permanently. Inside, it felt like it was never there. But if she ever chewed on it, it would be easily shattered into bits. 

"Today, we're eliminating one of their henchmen. We found him stalking at Hilary's house," she handed Klaire an earphone. Gratefully, she placed it on her ear and scowled. By 'eliminate' Mika had not truly meant to 'kill' right? Klaire had never killed anyone.

Fearful, she gulped, "I can't kill anyone! I'm just here to be live bait and taking my mother's place!"

"Sometimes we have to do these procedures, if means necessary." Mika smirked, "Isn't this necessary?"

"No! It's not!" she argued. "I'll never touch a gun!"

"But just in case," Mika's smirk grew wider, "it's right here." She patted the gun wrapped around the brunette's thigh and stood up, towering over Klaire. The gun would be always in safety lock so she wouldn't mistakenly shoot herself. It was illegal for her to hold a gun, but they were desperate. Almost too desperate.

But she was a Hiwatari…

* * *

Uneasy, she perched on the concrete walls surrounding Hilary's house near the trees where she could be seen. This is stupid, she thought as kept her balance. Nearly falling, she saw an albino lad come in. 'Ah damn!' she cursed mentally as she fell off the wall with a screech and landed on her back with a loud thud. 'SHIT!' 

"What was that?" a brunette woman screeched as she opened the front door. "HILARY! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"Ahaha…" she laughed, twisting her neck to meet Hilary's mother's hazel eyes. 'I think I broke something.' The cynical woman ran to her daughter's side, crying out her name. Soon tears fell from her hazel eyes. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know…" Klaire groaned, feeling her sore back. From the corner of her eye, she saw the albino flee. 'I have to get him!' Shooting up, she cried in pain as her back wrenched in hurt. Her back wasn't broken but badly bruised. She could imagine Mika yelling at her for at least an hour and all of the other maids shaking their heads. 'I am such a failure…' she thought sadly and rubbed her lower back. The older brunette woman's yells of anguish and anger mixed seemed to have disappeared while Klaire thought of a plan. He had escaped, which meant he was still out there, a larger threat now than before.

"Look mom, I have to go," she spoke, regaining some of her strength. Suddenly, she felt a huge shock on her back channelling through her whole body. Something had definitely happened.

'Warning Kai was only step one, step two is to kill…'

Before the brunette could protest, Klaire had trudged out of the Tachibana property and got some help.

* * *

_He heard a small click of a button._

"_Wretched child…" he mumbled, glaring at the Hiwatari heir. Through his crimson eyes, he saw the silhouette of his worst nightmare and a figure next to him. This time, it was his worst nightmare's son, glaring back at him with onyx eyes. Those onyx eyes were filled with absolute hate. The shadow held his victim by its hair while the victimized remained silent, not fearful of its outcome. _

_With the cock of the barrel, the trigger clicked, a blast echoed and the boy showed no emotion. The blood covered body fell onto the ground with a resonant thud. His gloved hand was soon covered in warm blood and his eyes stayed glued at the old man who watched nearby. _

"_Wrinkled old prune," the shadow replied with an aggravated frown. "I did want you wanted. Now let me go back."_

"_You are not ready," the old man insisted. _

_Hiwatari stared daggers at him as his hands were turned into balled fists, the gun landing on the marble floor. "Well, when am I coming back, old man?" He drew himself nearer the old geezer. "…what do you want me to do?" _

"_I've killed who you wanted me to kill, now tell me. How am I not ready for this?" _

_He calmly replied, "Because I said so. You are just not ready for it…"_

"_One more test! I need to go there! Just give me another chance!" From what the old man could see, this Hiwatari was persistent like the last and probably the Hiwatari heiress too. Definitely, he was going to take this opportunity for his share of the plan. Gou would end up doing his dirty work, not that it mattered... _

"_Well. There is _one_ more task, are you up for it?" _

"_Hn," he replied hoarsely. "Name it." _

"_Kill your own mother," the old man's eyes suddenly became clouded with hate. So, Boris knew his puppetry, Gou knew his too. But his lips couldn't help but twitch into a frown. Gou was supposed to murder who? His own mother? No way. Cold sweat began to form on his back…was this hesitance he was feeling? He was supposed to feel no emotion, his hear t cold and empty, his mind fuelled with abhorrence and his body invincible. Gou wanted revenge on his _sister_. Slaughtering her would take a heartbeat and never feel remorse of it. She was always a useless member added to this family and the fact she had grown better than he, infuriated him. _

"…_It would be pointless if I do," he spoke calmly. "I would just meet her back there alive." _

"_So are the parents of this girl," Boris glanced down at the bloody mess of a blonde girl Gou had willingly executed. _

"_You asked me to kill the one I love," he retorted the lie, "and I did." _

"_Makoto's love. You killed the one _he_ loved," Boris corrected Gou's lie. "I asked for specific orders. It's not that too much to ask! Damn it, are you serious of what you're doing?" _

"_Why do you think I kill these people if I wasn't serious?" Gou smirked. _

_Boris just glared at him with stinging fire. "You're a Hiwatari. The answer for that question would even confuse and surprise _you_. You kill the people you hate," he added with a sigh. The bluenette's grin grew by the second. Boris was correct, yet again. _

_He thought for a moment. Maybe Gou could still do some damage for old Boris back there. _

"_You can go but bring your mother's corpse here after you come back."_

_Gruffly, he replied, "Yeah. Whatever, as long as I'm going back."_

"_The minute you arrive there your mission begins. Black Dranzer will be yours and immediately you become part of him, the minute your parents are assassinated, understood?" _

"_Affirmative." _

"_Just bring the corpse of the younger version of your mother to seal the deal when you return back. Everything that is your family's will become ours and you will be part of the ultimate beyblading team, hoping to resurrect the NeoBorg Abbey."_

_Gou smiled, "Got it. Spare no one…" His eyes only saw black and white, pure hatred as he had long waited to see his sister once again. She could be dead. Not that it mattered, of course… _

_So long as he killed Klaire himself._

_The last line was his vow._

_And so was his last act. _

_Kneeling down next to the dead body, his smile grew fearful to Boris' eyes. "You know old man…I never liked you. Like you had said-" Gou made a swift snatch for the revolver that made the Boris gasp. "-I kill people that I don't like." The Hiwatari heir pointed the gun at the aged prune, and said in his husky voice, "I say, 'Spare no one…'"_

_The gun clicked, making Boris jump. Gou laughed impishly, no bullet there. _

_His worst nightmare's son, became his horrendous murderer. His onyx eyes slowly turned crimson blood, the dye slowly wearing out…creating a trail of thick black liquid down his cheek. _

"…_Congratulations, you made my list." _

_A blast echoed in the room, and another one followed. Two bullets wasted…_

_Secretly, he fished out a recording device from his pant pocket. _

_He pressed on the record button once again with a click. Stopping the whirr of the machine, Gou had recorded the whole thing, right down to murdering Boris. It should be enough to convince the guards at the lab that he got Boris' permission to enter the room. Also, so he wouldn't have to waste bullets on them too. Instead, they'd turn and run to the nearest hill. _

_"Pleasure doing business with you," Gou said one last time and turned to leave the darkened room. "Boris."_

* * *

That's all for now! Gou is really evil. Wow… 

Please review! And more updates are coming soon, so just wait!

Any suggestions are welcome, flames might be…but don't expect me to take them lightly. And you can take the risk of being humiliated…fine.

People still do want me to continue, right? Well review!

See ya!


End file.
